April Revolution
Socialist Party of Port Syrianis **Hammer Guard * Port Syrianis Army **Federal Defence Force *Port Syrianis Police Department Supported by: *Port Syrianis Mafia|side2 = * Federal Government *Wither People's Party|commanders1 = * Nikoris Himmelstag * Talion Freeman * Shon Pattinson|commanders2 = *Jordalin Madon *Tom-J Wong|image = Revolution.jpg}}The April Revolution, as it is known Syrianis history, was the armed coup d'état staged by Nikoris Himmelstag's Socialist Party against the federal government of the Federal Republic of Port Syrianis, in response to massive immigration reforms undertaken by then-President Jordalin Madon's Wither People's Party. At the end of 5028, the opposition to Madon's government led under a coalition by Talion Freeman and Nikoris Himmelstag collapsed, and the coalition's resources were tallied into the Socialist Party, which advertised itself as the last bastion against the spread of Mortulum into the country. The WPP, with a majority in the Senate, began reforming immigration policies making it easier for Withered families to migrate into the country, as well as instituting state-mandated religious services in primarily Withered neighbourhoods. Fed up with their inability to stop the WPP's actions, the Socialist Party secretly established a militant wing known as the Hammer Guard, arming themselves with smuggled Capitol-built weaponry through Port Syrianis Mafia channels. At the end of April, on the day of a massive legislative vote to ratify a treaty opening the Republic's border with the Withered Faction, the Hammer Guard stormed the government plaza and placed President Madon under arrest. Though the Syrianis Armed Forces attempted to halt the coup, they were internally sabotaged by pro-coup officers and battalions, which came to the aid of the revolution. On May 11, Madon announced his immediate resignation and stepped down from the presidency. The federal government was re-organised into the Syrianis Socialist Republic and the WPP was embroiled into a show-trial that saw most of its influence and assets stripped. Since then, the Socialist Party has become the sole ruling Party of the SSR. Prelude In the years leading up to the coup, the ruling Wither Party of Port Syrianis began implementing legislation granting the Withered people residing in the country more freedom as well as benefits such as discounts on taxes, subsidised schooling and healthcare. Attempts to oppose these reforms were met with virulent backlash from the Wither Party and its supporters. Right-wing nationalist groups became targets of abuse and were ultimately arrested on bogus charges. Legislation passed by the Wither Party made the criticism of Mortulum a hate-crime, and those who spoke negatively of the religion were fined and imprisoned. Tension began to build against the government by the present majority, made up of native Syrianisians, Vikors and the country's large Shimian minority. The government attempted to compensate for the loss in political power by loosening immigration laws, allowing a flood of Withered migrants to settle in the country. Following the collapse of the Shimian Socialist Coalition Party, the newly formed Socialist Party led by Nikoris Himmelstag and Talion Freeman began to gain traction as the last bastion of power in the Senate that could oppose the Wither Party. History In the last few months before the coup, the government began responding to 'racist attacks' with increasing force, leading many in the government to believe that the Wither Party would attempt to seize power and dissolve the state government. With the help of the Port Syrianis Mafia, Nikoris acquired large amounts of Capitol-built weapons to arm his coup. In exchange, he pledged that the future regime would continue to overlook the Mafia's criminal syndicate. Furthermore, Nikoris managed to gain the support of several non-Withered military commanders, who became fed up with the increasingly autocratic reforms taking place within the military as well as the witherisation of the country's military command. Their inside access into the inner workings of the military allowed them to inspect troop schedules, weapons cache locations and military exercises. In order to maximise the effectiveness of the coup, they would spread chaos through the military's data systems in order to deter a response. With the help of Talion, Nikoris also gained the support of the Port Syrianis City Police, who assured them that the Police would stand down when the coup was underway. Government response Two days before the coup, Jordalin Madon's security advisor warned him of a potential uprising, due to a lack of consistent reporting by several military commanders as well as street rumors. Jordalin assured him that he would investigate the matter in the following week. Coup Launching the coup On the cold cloudy morning of April 30, groups of Party militiamen assembled at their designated areas just outside the Federal Plaza. Talion was in his office in the government office building while Nikoris was in the parliament, waiting for the coup to begin. At 8:53 am, just one hour before an emergency Senate meeting ordered by Nikoris, the order was given for the party militia to strike. They stormed the plaza wearing red armbands, quickly overpowering the Plaza Security. Withered Senators were arrested and rounded up in the Ministry offices, which was captured by the Militia at 9:16 am. Telephone lines in and out of Port Syrianis were cut by the Police. Emergency response calls were redirected and ultimately ignored. Together, Talion and Nikoris confronted President Jordalin in the Socialist Party conference room located in the north wing of the Parliament. There, they relayed their demands and ordered him to sign a document relinquishing power. Jordalin signed without hesitation and was put under Party supervision. News of his 'formal abdication' was relayed via Plaza public address. The Port Syrianis Army was notified of the coup only at 10:06 am by parliamentary officials who had managed to escape. General Tom-J Wong initiated Marshal Law and ordered for the Army to mobilise and retake the Plaza. Unbeknownst to him, his own aide as well as many of the men in his circle were proponents of the coup, and his orders were purposefully mixed up and not relayed, buying the coup time. Pro-coup soldiers purposefully abandoned their posts at the city's army base, locking up weapon caches and misplacing logistical data. At 12:36, men belonging to the Port Syrianis Mafia rewired the PS Radio Station's frequency, allowing the Party to broadcast its message, which claimed the victory of the Party and the end of the Federal Republic. This message was broadcast throughout the entire country. The Port Syrianis City Police and the Party Militia stormed the army base and were granted access by the soldiers who were in on the operation. Tom-J Wong was arrested and the base's soldiers confined to their quarters. No real resistance against the coup took place. By the end of the day, Port Syrianis was effectively under Socialist Party control. The city of Konik came under Party control the next day, while many of the Party branches in the federal states took control of their constituents.